So in love with You
by PunksXeChick
Summary: A One-Shot requested by DivaliciousDooL.. Mara's and Randy's paths had crossed ten years ago. Something happened between them and it had left Mara emotionally scarred. Will Randy and Mara end up together again..? Randy Orton/OC


**This is a One-Shot requested by DivaliciousDooL.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Randy Orton , Shawn Michaels and Triple H belongs to the WWE.**

**Mara Blair belongs to her respectful owner.**

* * *

**-Mara POV-**

I don't know why I'm so unlucky in life?

My parents passed away when I was a young girl and the only man I ever loved decides to leave me and marry someone else.

Well let me introduced myself, my name is Mara Blair and I'm 29 years old. Its been 10 years since the Orton family took me in ever since my parents passed away and I will forever be indebted to them. My parents were close friends with The Ortons and when mom and dad died, Bob Orton and his family welcomed me into their family with open arms. At first I distance myself from them but as the years go by, I grew closer to their oldest son Randy Orton. We were so intimate that we slept on the same bed together. Nobody knew of our affair. We did everything together and I loved him so much and he's the guy that I lose my virginity to. But little did I know that he would eventually leave me and went to marry someone else...

My heart shattered into a million pieces when Randy got married! I was an emotional wreck. I immediately moved out of the Orton house and rented an apartment far away from the them. Its not that I'm being ungrateful but its just that I need some time to myself plus I don't have the courage to face Randy anymore.. Its been 10 long years since I last saw him. I heard that Randy got married to some woman named Rachel and together they had a little girl but about a month ago, Becky informed me that her older brother is going through a divorce...

The Ortons tried to keep in touch with me as much as they can. They always invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner and Christmas and a bunch of other celebrations. But each and every single time, I politely told them that I'm busy with work and a couple of other excuses that I can cook up. But the real truth is I'm not prepared to meet up with Randy. My heart still yearns for him and ever since he left me, I have decided to stay single for the past 10 years. I would say that I'm quite successful now since I owned a nice boutique with lots of customers from different parts of the States. There are a couple of guys who wanted to date me but I rejected each one of them, since I can't take another heartbreak. It took me about 8 months to try to get over Randy but honestly there hasn't been a day that I don't think about him... Why did he have to leave me?

I sighed and went to worked on a few designs for one of my new client when my phone rang. I answer it and it was Bob Orton.

"Hey Uncle Bob."

"Hey Mara, how have you been?"

"I'm good and what about you?"

"I'm good too, well the reason I call is to invite you over to this year's hall of fame ceremony that's been held tomorrow. Please do say yes and its been a while since we all saw you."

I paused for a while and was wondering if I should take up his offer or not?

I cleanly forgot that Randy is a WWE wrestler now and he would be there at the ceremony too! It would be awkward to meet him after all these years! But till when do I have to avoid him?

I get back to Bob and told him that I will be there and he was elated to know that I finally agrees.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

**-Mara POV-**

I got ready for the ceremony and wore a fairly new dress that I designed. It was a beautiful blue cocktail dress that highlights my petite figure and long legs. I wore a shiny 5 inch blue leather Manolo Blahniks despite being 5 foot 8 in height. After I got my makeup done, I grabbed my blue LV clutch bag and walked out of the house and into my black Audi...

I arrived at the building an hour later and saw The Ortons minus Randy waiting outside for me. As soon as they saw me, all of them walked up to me and gave me a hug. I can't believed how much Nathan and Becky have grown since the last time I saw them. They led me inside the building and I saw lots of wrestlers with their families. I can't recognized any of the younger wrestlers since I don't watch the WWE programming for over 10 years now, but I spot a few that I recognized like Shawn Michaels and Triple H.

As the Ortons walked with me towards the hallways, I finally saw Randy Orton! He turned around and stopped in his tracks when saw me...!

* * *

**-Randy Orton POV-**

The lady standing before me looks vaguely familiar, I know that I would never have forgotten that exquisite face. I have come to realized that it was Mara Blair. She's so beautiful and I used to be so fond of her, her dark brunette hair was lovely, and her black eyes and small nose makes her more adorable and I used to go crazy for those cute lips of hers..

I have made a mistake of leaving her in the lurch 10 years ago and I have regretted it so much. I totally deserved it when Rachel asked me for a divorce. I'm a useless man anyway who can't keep my wife happy. I regret for leaving Mara emotionally scarred and I knew that she would never ever forgive me! Her gaze was fixed on me and all at once memories from 10 years ago flashed over me...

**-Flashback from 10 years ago-**

We were both in my bed and Mara was lying down on her stomach and she was just clad in her bra and panties, which revealed her feather and butterfly tattoo at the center of her back. I caressed her back gently and before long she turned around to face me and pulling me closer towards her, she pressed her lips against mine and I responded and deepened the kiss and moments later we were locked in an intense make-out session...

I snapped out of my reverie when dad nudged me thus ending my flashback that I had of her...

Mara gave me a forced smile and shook my hand briefly. I know that she still resents me for leaving her and I don't blame her for that cause after all I do deserved it. I hugged my mum, Becky, Nathan and my dad and together we stepped inside the ceremony and sat down somewhere on the front row. I sat beside Mara and all throughout the show, I had a hard time focusing on the ceremony since all I could think about is what I'm gonna say to Mara. I do know that I need to apologized to her..

We saw Shawn Michaels getting inducted and soon enough the ceremony ended. As everyone left, I finally gathered up my courage to talk to her.

"Hmm Mara, I think we need to talk." she turned around and looked at me, "There's nothing to talk about Randy." she added in a flat tone.

"Please just for a little while, can we go somewhere quiet?" she hesitated for a little while but she finally agrees. I informed dad and the rest that I will be taking Mara out for a little talk and they are okay with it.

I brought her to a nice cafe next to the building where they held the hall of fame ceremony.

We walked into the cafe and sat down at one of the tables in the back. She ordered a Mocha Frappe while I ordered a Frappucino. As we waited for our drinks I decide to asked her a couple of questions..

"So how have you been?" I asked her politely.

"Well not bad, I owned a boutique now and nothing could be better and you?"

"I'm finalizing my divorce with Rachel. I guess that things didn't worked out between us." I added softly.

"Sorry to hear that." Once again her tone was cold, I know she's angry with me. But I can't keep my eyes off her gorgeous face...

Ever since I got married to Rachel, I have never been happy since there's no passion and chemistry in our marriage and I hate myself for deciding to marry Rachel instead of Mara! I know that she left our home just to get away from me back then...

Our drinks soon came and as we sipped on it. I asked her the next question.

"So are you seeing somebody?" I asked her.

"Nope, I clearly don't have the time."

"Looked Mara, I really need to offer you an apology. I shouldn't have left you years ago. I know I broke your heart and I don't deserved your forgiveness but bear in mind that I still love you and I can't stop loving you." As soon as I said that, she looked up at me with tears brimming in her eyes and I felt bad..

"You broke my heart Randy! You said you loved me but why did you marry someone else, wasn't I enough for you? I even lose my virginity to you!" she spat and sobbed.. Thankfully there weren't anybody sitting next to our table..

"I have made a big mistake Mara and its okay if you didn't want to forgive me but its true that I still love you!"

"Just stop it Randy, and stop feeding me with all your lies and bullshit!" she snapped and getting up from her chair, she stormed out of the cafe and I run after her and grabbing her by the arm, I spurned her around to face me and before she could react, I planted a kiss on her lips and I was surprised that she didn't pushed me away, we were locked in a passionate kiss for a full minute.. We broke the kiss and gazing into her eyes, I added, "I love you Mara, I have made an awful mistake but please give me a chance and I promised you that we'll make it this time." She was still in tears but she soon spoke, "No matter how hard I tried to hate you, I just can't Randy, cause I'm so in love with you and nothing could change that and yes I'm willing to give you a chance."

I was so happy to hear her say that, it was all so unreal..! I never thought that she would ever forgive me but she did and I was over the moon...

* * *

**-6 Months Later-**

**-Mara POV-**

Its been 5 months since Randy and I got married. I couldn't believed that I would ever get married to the man I loved, I guess everything happened for a reason and I have forgiven Randy for all his past mistakes and he tries to make it to me as much as he can.

I was grateful that Bob invited me to the hall of fame, cause If I didn't go I wouldn't have met up with Randy again and I would definitely miss my chance to be with him.

Randy is a great husband and he never failed to make me happy. Randy's little daughter Kayla would come over and stay with me and Randy once a week since both Randy and Rachel shared custody of her..

I'm 4 months pregnant now and Randy couldn't be more happy..

My life is complete now and I hoped that Randy and I would lived happily ever after forever...

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it DivaliciousDooL... :)**


End file.
